1. Field
Embodiments of the disclosure relate to a vacuum cleaner, and more particularly, to a vacuum cleaner having an improved structure which is capable of enhancing suction performance.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a cleaner refers to an apparatus which sucks air including dust on a surface to be cleaned, separates and collects the dust from the air, and then discharges purified air to an outside of a main body.
The cleaner may include an impeller and a diffuser which are structural elements determining a suction force.
The air sucked into the main body passes through the impeller and the diffuser, in turn, along a path which is bent a few times. In this process, a pressure loss of the air is increased, and thus the impeller and the diffuser are designed to have a small distance therebetween and to compensate for a reduction in the suction force due to the pressure loss. However, as the distance between the impeller and the diffuser is small, noise may be generated due to pressure perturbation. To prevent the noise, sizes of the impeller and a motor coupled to the impeller may be increased. However, in this case, since a size of the cleaner is also increased, it does not meet a recent market trend requiring a compact product.
In particular, since a small-sized cleaner such as a hand-held type cleaner may not generally use a high-power suction motor, a reduction in suction efficiency due to the pressure loss or a flow loss may be increased.